Talk:Unnamed Romulan starships
I've checked the episode script and noticed that the term "D'ridthau" is solely mentioned in the pronunciation guide. No hint whatsoever as to what or who "D'ridthau" is.--James Cody 17:11, 22 Dec 2004 (CET) :No evicence of class either, the name of the ship may be in script, but i cant find its class in the script. -HawkShark ::I come with answers! The D'ridthau is mentioned as being the flagship in What You Leave Behind (novel). But since its mentioned in the script as well, I think its okay. -- Ben Sisko 23:35, 13 March 2006 (UTC) :::The D'ridthau was probably included in an early version of the script for "What You Leave Behind", else it wouldn't have made it into the novel. Due to the script reference it is - at best - a permitted resource that requires a non-canon citation. However, unless someone has something to indicate that it was D'deridex-class, or that the prefix IRW is appropriate those portions should be removed. Any ideas? Aholland 16:08, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::::My idea: We have the name of a ship that wasn't seen, wasn't heard of, wasn't displayed on any background screen. Accordingly, we don't know its class, its prefix or if it even "existed" at that point in time and canon Trek. What's left? A small background note saying that this might be the name of a Romulan ship that might have been somewhere in Bajoran space during DS9:WYLB. ::::So... Why don't we just add that note to the background section of that episode instead, and keep this article title as a redirect there, just as we do for major characters of novels that we don't want to create separate articles for? It's not as if we desperately have to create articles for something we have nothing to say about... -- Cid Highwind 16:34, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::Cid's suggestion seems quite logical. I can put a background note in the episode, but have no clue how to do a redirect. Aholland 16:41, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::The BG in the episode on the ship has been inserted. Aholland 17:04, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::And the redirect in place (after Cid thoughtfully showed me how). Aholland 17:12, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Another idea would be to create an entry in Unnamed Romulan starships and put a subsection about the "Romulan flagship" from that battle -- an comment that thescript at one point included the name "D'rdithau" -- Captain M.K.B. 00:22, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :::::I support Mike's idea .. I only noticed about this, because the interwiki bot wanted to change the links! Having the name collected on "Unnamed Romulan starships" is more in line with our POV -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:31, 19 March 2006 (UTC) Romulan cruiser Uncited article, poorly formatted, appears to be supported by fan fiction info. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 03:14, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Delete– Cleanse 03:20, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :: Rewrite: There are two known reference to "Romulan cruiser" in TNG. The first was in "Contagion", which can be found in detail at , while the other was in "Future Imperfect" in Riker's Barash fantasy life. Neither seem to specifically refer to the D'deridex-class, so i suppose a redirect would be out of the question. --Alan 03:24, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::The Contagion reference probably can be taken to be a D'deridex class, given that the Haakona was probably the ship referred to in the log. I don't remember enough about the Future Imperfect reference. Then again, I might be taking to big a leap of speculation here. YMMV --OuroborosCobra talk 03:39, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Rewrite. I agree with Alan. We don't know for certain that the ship chasing the Yamato was the Haakonna(admittedly it is likely, but we don't know). I also don't recall the Future Imperfect reference, but I don't immediately remember seeing any Romulan ships in that episode, so we would also not know for sure what ship it was. Any rewrite should note the uncertainty.--31dot 11:05, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :: Well, the was "seen" in that episode, but the specific reference was to Riker and something that had happened "4 years ago" where he saved a Romulan cruiser with failed warp coils that had drifted into Federation space. His actions impressed the Romulans and was the first step towards their alliance...and so on and so forth. Again, in Barash's reality. --Gvsualan 12:04, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Rewrite It makes sense to have the article, it just doesn't make sense the way it's written.--UESPA 02:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::The article was rewritten (by me since nobody else bothered), and thus kept. -- Sulfur 12:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC)